Un problema a cuatro patas
by Crispy Silverquill
Summary: Un trabajo, una explosión, y un problema un tanto "peliagudo". Aunque a veces se puede disfrutar un problema... ¿Sientes curiosidad? Pues ven y disfruta de la lectura. One-shot.


**Aquí el primer one-shot. Que nervios, es mi primera vez, y lo sé, ha sonado tan mal como el título. No es un fanfic cochinote (lo siento mis viciosillos) porque no me atrevo a hacer algo así sin tener la experiencia escribiendo y leyendo (práctica tampoco tengo XD).**

 **Espero que os guste ya que, como repito una y otra vez, si escribo, no es solo para plasmar todo lo que tengo en la cabeza, escribo para que los fans como nosotros de gajevy, disfrutemos de una buena lectura de nuestra pareja favorita.**

 **Creo que me estoy enrollando mucho, así que comencemos.**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

 **Un problema a cuatro patas**

 **•**

 **•**

 **•**

Iba a tardar una eternidad en llegar, y su estado actual no ayudaba. Dos semanas atrás, el consejo había separado al grupo de ex-miembros de Fairy Tail. Mientras Levy debía quedarse para preparar unos documentos sobre las últimas misiones (ninguno de los inútiles de allí era tan bueno como la enana) , Lily y Gajeel irían cada uno a una misión distinta. ¿El problema? Cada uno estaba en una punta del reino. Si hubiesen ido los tres juntos a la misión del dragon slayer, eso no habría pasado.

El mago había conseguido capturar al delincuente que le habían asignado, pero, mientras recogía algunas pruebas para demostrar que solo era un peón, encontró un "regalito" del arrestado. Al abrir aquella caja, simplemente algo estalló, llenándose todo de un humo morado. Seguramente debía tener algún efecto somnífero, porque cayó al poco tiempo.

Al despertarse, todo se veía mucho más grande de lo normal. Temiendo haber encogido por algún hechizo, se acercó a un charco de agua (producido por unas goteras) para verse. Cuando lo hizo, se le cayó el alma a los pies. No tenía sus piercings, en vez de eso había pelo, pelo negro. Se había convertido en un gato, y a diferencia de cuando lo hicieron lo espíritus celestiales de Lucy, sin sus perforaciones, sería imposible reconocerle.

Usando sus cuatro patitas, tuvo que regresar al consejo por su cuenta. Necesitaba ayuda, pero quién le prestaría atención siendo un maldito gato… Levy. Claro, ella acabaría reconociéndole si le hacía alguna señal. Además, el piso que compartían no estaba muy lejos, y si atajaba por los tejados, llegaría en apenas unos minutos.

Desde el tejado de enfrente la vio. Despeinada y con ojeras, ¿qué le había pasado?. Levy estaba hablando por esas lácrimas de comunicación, con la ventana cerrada, así que no podía oír nada (maldita transformación, ni siquiera funcionaban sus instintos de dragon slayer). La enana se movía constantemente de una punta de su cuarto a la otra, hasta que decidió abrir la ventana. Por fin un golpe de suerte.

-¿Entonces terminó la misión hace una semana?...Si… Bueno, gracias igualmente. -la maga colgó, y se quedó mirando al cielo, suspirando- Idiota, ¿dónde te has metido?

"Estoy aquí", solo hubiese querido decirle eso, pero cada vez que intentaba hablar, solo se oía un "Miau". Era realmente frustrante. Pero debía aprovechar esa oportunidad, con la ventana abierta, solo sería saltar y ya estaría dentro. Dio unos pasitos hacía atrás, comenzó a correr y saltó. Perfecto, era bueno incluso siendo gato, había calculado tan bien la trayec… PUM.

Levy cerró la ventana para que no entrasen los mosquitos. Esa noche ya había tenido suficiente con no poder dormir por culpa de ellos y lo preocupada que estaba por su compañero. Dos semanas fuera, dos malditas semanas para un trabajo tan simple. Sin duda alguna, debió pasarle algo malo.

Cuando iba en dirección a la cocina, escuchó un golpe en su ventana, pero cuando se giró, no había nada. Se encogió de hombros, lo más seguro es que una paloma hubiese chocado contra el cristal.

" Le-Levy…"

Gajeel se había estampado de lleno contra el cristal, cayendo dentro de un contenedor de basura. Tan siquiera tenía fuerza para romper una ventana, que patético. Encima, ahora olía fatal y estaba completamente sucio. Saltó fuera, e intentó quitarse la mayor cantidad de mugre posible.

Solo quedaba la opción de la puerta, pero nadie en su sano juicio dejaría entrar a un gato callejero lleno de mierda.

"Tst, maldita sea, ¿enserio tenías que cerrar la maldita ventana cuando iba a entrar?"-pensó Gajeel – "En cuanto vuelva a ser humano, la arrestaré"

Salió del callejón donde había caído y subió las escaleras hacia la puerta. Ojalá fuese capaz de apelar a la compasión de la enana, ella era su única esperanza. Poniéndose a dos patas, arañó frenéticamente la puerta mientras maullaba. O al menos era lo que se oía, porque el dragon slayer trataba de decir "Levy abre la puerta, abre la maldita puerta".

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó la maga, levantándose de la silla y posando la taza de café.

Sonaba en la puerta, y parecían arañazos. Temiendo que fuese una trampa, cogió un paraguas como arma, por si las moscas. Puede que fuese un comportamiento un tanto paranoico por su parte, pero que su compañero, del cual estaba enamorada, llevase desaparecido una semana, y el exceed aún tardaría unos días en regresar, no ayudaba. Giró el pomo, cogió aire y abrió un poco la puerta, lentamente. Miró de un lado a otro, pero allí no había nadie.

-¿Pero qué?

-¡Miau!

Entonces bajo la vista y lo vio. Era un gato negro bastante grande, con unos ojos realmente preciosos. Estaba lleno de mugre y parecía herido. Posó el paraguas y se agachó.

-Pobrecito, ¿qué te ha pasado pequeño?- le preguntó mientras le acariciaba detrás de la oreja.

-"Levy, tienes que ayudarme, no se cómo volver a mi estado original…"- un ronroneo se escapó por su garganta, consiguiendo que la maga pegase un gritito.

-Que mono eres

-"¡Yo no soy mono!"- el mago bufó mientras retrocedía enfadado.

¿Pero que se creía que era? Pues un gato, obviamente. La situación no podía ir a peor, ni la situación ni su orgullo.

-Debí de hacerte daño, perdona.- Levy lo cogió en brazos con delicadeza, cuidando no tocarle en ninguno de sus rasguños- Ya acabé con el papeleo, así que te daré un baño y luego te curaré esas heridas, ¿vale?

Gajeel no respondió, solo se quedó mirándola. Cualquiera lo hubiese echado de una patada por estar sucio, oler mal, o simplemente porque le había dejado la puerta hecha unos zorros, pero Levy no era así. Lo había acariciado a pesar de todo, y ahora iba a hacerse cargo de él.

Recordó sus comienzos en el gremio. Como ella le había perdonado, a pesar de todo el daño infringido. Siempre siendo tan dulce con él, preocupándose por él, como en la batalla contra Laxus, cuando le ayudó a levantarse, o cuando en la batalla contra los dragones había insistido en acompañarle. Se había convertido en su vía de escape para olvidar el pasado. No era como con los demás. Hacia ella no solo sentía que debía compensar lo que había hecho, también se sentía cómodo. Además, tampoco tenía muy mal físico. No tenía unos pechos tan voluminosos como sus amigas, pero sin duda alguna, cabrían perfectamente en sus manos. Tenía una cintura muy femenina, y el mejor trasero que había visto en su vida, algo que pudo comprobar al ir tras ella cuando escapó de su actuación. Al protegerla de aquellos pervertidos, pudo admirar lo perfectamente redondo que era, siendo incapaz de aguantar un "Gihee". Y en la batalla contra Tártaros no lo recordaba muy bien, pero cuando le dio aire con su boca… aún recordaba lo suaves que eran sus labios.

La anciana Belno se lo había enseñado, debía proteger aquello que le importase, y ahora ella lo era para él. Por eso aceptó que les acompañase en su viaje cuando despareció Fairy Tail, para poder cuidarla y seguir disfrutando con ella. Le encantaba ver como se enfadaba cuando se reía de su tamaño.

Despertó del trance cuando Levy lo dejó en la bañera.

"O-Oye, espera"

Abrió el agua y le mojó entero. No quería bañarse, y menos que le bañasen en esa forma, pero no quedaba otra. Además, los dedos de la enana se sentían muy bien en su piel.

-¿Está bien el agua? Ahora el jabón

Eso no le gustó. Picaba en sus heridas, así que se movió, protestando para que párese.

-Hay que limpiar esas heridas, así que te quedas quieto

Gajeel se sentó, dándole la espalda. ¿Quién se creía que era para darle órdenes a él?

-Venga…no te enfades, ya acabamos. -la maga volvió a acariciar ese punto detrás de la oreja, consiguiendo otro ronroneo y que el mago se avergonzara todavía más.- Gihee ,me recuerdas a un amigo mío. Ambos sois igual de cabezotas.

¿Había imitado su risa? Vale, le había llamado cabezota, pero ¿había imitado su "Gihee"?. No sabía si morir de alegría o de frustración .

La peliazul le sacó de la bañera tras aclararlo y lo posó con cuidado en el suelo. Cogió una toalla de uno de los cajones y se sentó en frente de él.

-Ahora vamos a secarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Él se dejó hacer, disfrutando de cada caricia. Levy terminó secándole la cara, observando esos ojos carmesí.

-Sin duda alguna, te pareces mucho a él- dijo intentado sonreír, pero recordar que no sabía donde estaba su compañera le ponía muy triste.

Gajeel notó que su amiga sonaba con un deje de tristeza. Se acercó a ella, restregando su cara en su mano.

"Vamos enana, estoy bien"

Levy sonrió y lo cogió en brazos.

-Gracias por animarme pequeño.- acarició al felino debajo de la cabeza-Ahora solo nos falta curarte esas heridas y estarás como nuevo. Y quién sabe, si consigo convencer a Gajeel y a Lily, podrías quedarte con nosotros.

"Va a ser difícil que me convenzas"

Tras la sesión de primeros auxilios, la maga siguió con algunos documentos para adelantar trabajo. Así tendría tiempo de sobra para leer. Mientras, Gajeel la observaba, tumbado en la cama de su enana. Se había olvidado por completo de que su propósito era volver a la normalidad, no ser una burda mascota.

Miró el reloj de la mesita. Las 22:10, Levy tenía que cenar algo. Saltó de la cama y se acercó a ella.

"Oi enana, si esperas que te haga la comida vamos mal"

-Miau miau

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa pequeño? -miró el reloj. Era bastante tarde y aún no había cenado, aunque tampoco es que tuviese mucha hambre…

-¡Miau!

-Vale vale, tranquilo, eres peor que Gajeel. Siempre me regaña porque cuando leo me olvido de cenar…-cayó en la cuenta de algo y se giró, mirando al gato. No, no podía ser, simplemente eran imaginaciones suyas- Me sobró algo de pasta de la comida, así que solo tengo que calentarla.

Cuando acabó de cenar, decidió darse una ducha antes de dormir. Gajeel volvió a su sitio en la cama, (su sitio, esto ya empezaba a ser algo serio) esperándola. Pero cuando ella salió del cuarto de baño (el cual era propio. Cada habitación tenía un pequeño baño privado), no supo donde meterse. Una toalla amarilla apenas le cubría la piel de porcelana, mientras varias gotas resbalaban por sus piernas.

-Aaah, que bien sienta…¿Qué ocurre?

Debía notarse su sonrojo hasta en forma de gato. Eso no estaba bien, no debía verla así con tan poco ropa. Si se enteraba de quien era, seguramente le acabaría matando. Iba a taparse la cara con las manos cuando sucedió lo peor. La toalla de resbaló y cayó al suelo. Si fuese humano, seguramente estaría teniendo una hemorragia nasal. Para colmo, la enana parecía no importarle, simplemente le dio la espalda y se agachó para coger la ropa interior de un cajón, dándole plena visión de su trasero.

"Es-Esto tampoco está tan mal… "

Al acabar de ponerse unas braguitas y un pantalón corto, se giró mientras se ponía una camiseta de tirantes a juego. Ahí ya el dragon slayer fue al séptimo cielo, al paraíso, al valhalla o a vete tú a saber dónde. Por un instante pude ver sus senos, redondos y firmes, tan blancos como la leche, resaltando unos pequeños pezones rosados. Iba a ir al infierno por esto, pero iría feliz.

-Es hora de dormir. Mañana quiero acabar el papeleo para tener el viernes por la noche libre, así que me levantaré pronto.

Levy se metió en la cama, acurrucándose a su lado antes de apagar la luz. Al no haber cerrado las cortinas, la luz de la luna seguía iluminando a ambos. La maga acariciaba al minino mientras este, se quedaba hipnotizado observando sus ojos. Nunca supo definir su color de ojos, a veces eran marrones, y otras se teñían un poco de verde. Sin duda alguna, le gustaba todo en ella. Ojalá fuese lo suficientemente valiente como para decírselo.

-Sabes, en el fondo se que estará bien.- Gajeel levantó las orejas, prestándole toda su atención- Es un hombre muy fuerte y valiente, simplemente se habrá perdido o algo.-Levy rio antes de continuar-Una vez, Lily me dijo que se mareó tanto volviendo de un trabajo, que se pasaron de estación. Pero… -volvió a tener ese semblante, ese que a Gajeel le desgarraba por dentro al no poder decirle que estaba con ella- aún así tengo miedo de perderle. No se que haría sin él. Se mete mucho con mi altura, pero siempre estoy feliz a su lado. Con el aún tengo la sensación de seguir en Fairy Tail. – una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, siendo la primera de muchas- Quiero que vuelva, quiero saber que está bien y que se ría de mi. Quiero que esté a mi lado, que me abracé para que los pervertidos no se atrevan a tocarme… Quiero que me proteja y yo pueda protegerle también… yo… - Gajeel se acabaría volviendo loco de un momento a otro. Lamió sus mejillas, intentando que dejase de llorar. Levy lo abrazó repentinamente con fuerza, asustándole, pero él no se apartó – le quiero, le quiero tanto. Por favor, por favor, que esté bien. No se qué sería de mí sin él.

¿Le amaba? Si los gatos eran capaces de sonreír, lo había hecho es ese instante. Se sentía el hombre (convertido en gato, pero hombre) más feliz del mundo. Por Mavis, su enana le quería. Habría vendido su alma al diablo con tal de abrazarla en ese mismo momento, pero la suerte no estaba a su favor.

Al final, la peliazul se quedó profundamente dormida, mientras el hombre al que amaba la vigilaba. Cuidaría de ella y la protegería hasta el día de su muerte. Nadie le haría daño nunca, no lo permitiría, no ahora que podía satisfacer su deseo egoísta de poder estar con ella. Restregó su cara en la mejilla de ella, antes de irse a dormir, pero Levy se movió y dijo algo que le desconcertó.

-Frío…

"¿Frío? ¿No me digas que…"

Se dirigió a un espejo lo más rápido que le permitían sus cuatro patas. Había poca luz, pero lo que vio le alegró. Sus piercings habían vuelto, y volvía a notarse su cabellera negra. ¡Estaba volviendo a la normalidad! Podría decirle a Levy que también la ama… Pero, si se lo decía, sabría que el gato era él, y si se enteraba de eso, también sabría que la había visto desnuda y seguramente le mataría. No debía decírselo. Tenía que escapar de allí. Si el proceso de transformación se estaba produciendo tan rápido, podría fingir que volvía de la misión por la mañana.

Antes de irse, decidió coger ropa del consejo, por si acaso al regresar a la normalidad no estaba vestido. Lo cargó todo a su espalda, llevando un par de botas en la boca. Ahora solo faltaba irse, pero cargado con tantas cosas no podía abrir una ventana, tendría que abrirla y luego volver a ponérselas. Iba a soltar las botas cuando notó una brisa. Alzó la vista y vio que sus ventana estaba abierta. Por fin un golpe de suerte.

"Nos vemos por la mañana, Levy"

•

Los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron su rostro, molestándola. Quería dormir un poco más con su gatito… Pero este no estaba. Se levantó rápidamente y miró por la habitación, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Salió de cama y recorrió el piso descalza, llamándole constantemente, sin obtener respuesta. Al salir de la cocina, notó que la puerta del cuarto de Gajeel estaba abierto.

-No… -Entró dentro, confirmando sus sospechas. El gato se había escapado por la ventana durante la noche.

Otra vez estaba sola. Sola y triste. Ya se había hecho a la idea de tener una mascota, y ahora esta la dejaba. Pero bueno, uno nunca sabe como puede reaccionar un animal callejero. A lo mejor se había portado bien con ella porque estaba herido y solo quería ayuda hasta que se sintiese mejor. Bueno, ya que estaba despierta, acabaría esos dichosos documentos.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dirigiéndose a la cocina para coger algo de desayuno. Mientras se preparaba el café, alguien picó la puerta. Desorientada, la maga miró el reloj de la pared. Las 8:00. ¿Quién podría ser a las ocho de la mañana?

Aún adormilada, se puso una bata, escuchando como seguían picando a la puerta.

-Ya voy, ya voy-dijo mientras se ponía una zapatillas de andar por casa.

Perezosamente, fue hacia la puerta, bostezando. Pero cuando la abrió, se despertó por completo.

-Oye enana, ¿Te parece normal tardar tanto en abrirme la puerta? Te arrestaré por esto

Gajeel estaba bien, vestido con el uniforme y el cabello algo desordenado, pero estaba bien y ahí, delante de ella. Varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas mientras el dragon slayer se alarmaba.

-O-Oye, que era una broma tranqui… -no acabó la frase. La peliazul se había lanzado a abrazarlo, llorando incluso más que aquella noche.

-¡Gajeel idiota!- gritó mientras ocultaba su cara en su pecho y le abrazaba.

El mago sonrió, acariciando la cabeza de su amiga.

-Ey tranquila, estoy bien, vamos deja de llorar

-Me asustaste idiota… creí que te había pasado algo malo…

-Ey venga, deja de llorar o te acabarás deshidratando, y ya vale con que seas una enana.

Levy se rio, apartándose un poco para secarse las lágrimas.

-Gajeel…

-¿Si?

-Bienvenido a casa -dijo con una gran sonrisa, capaz de derretir hasta el metal más duro.

El dragon slayer se sonrojó. Eso había sonado a la típica frase de una mujer hacia su marido… Levy Redfox… La sola idea de ser su marido y formar una familia con ella, le llenaba el corazón de un sentimiento indescriptible, formado por demasiadas emociones. Era ahora o nunca, con el descubrimiento de aquella noche, debía dar el primer paso para avanzar hacia lo que más quería.

-¿Acabaste con esos papeles?

-Si, iba a adelantar algo de trabajo, ¿por?

-Porque vamos a salir hoy por la noche a cenar.

-¡Genial! Pero Lily no regresa hasta dentro de dos días.

-No me refería a los tres enana.

-¿Qui-quieres decir no-nosotros dos? ¿Solos? -miró al suelo, ocultando su sonrojo mientras jugaba con la tela del albornoz. ¿Había oído bien? ¿El amor de su vida le había pedido una cita?

-¿A-A quiénes si no? Date prisa en acabarlos si quieres salir por la noche. -ambos estaban a juego, ella roja, mirando al suelo, y el colorado hasta las orejas mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ga-gajeel

-¿Si?

-Me encantaría salir contigo -dijo mientras sonreía, logrando que el mago de sonrojase aún más (si eso era posible)

-Te-tengo hambre, ¿has hecho algo para desayunar?

-Estaba haciéndome un café

-Que sean dos. Me muero de hambre.

Le dejó pasar y se quedó mirándole. Por fin su relación avanzaba un poco hacia donde a ella le gustaría, pero seguramente solo quería salir como amigos, sin ninguna otra intención.

-Oye Levy

-¿Eh?

\- Siento mucho haberte preocupado, no volveré a dejarte de esta manera. No quiero que te preocupes por mi. -dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca, intentando lucir indiferencia.

-No puedo no preocuparme por ti, somos un equipo. ¿Recuerdas? Gihee

-Si, tienes razón.

Esa noche tuvieron su primera cita, y aunque ninguno fue lo suficientemente valiente como para decir lo que sentían, si disfrutaron el uno del otro. Especialmente cuando caminaron por el centro ,porque al haber tanta gente, Gajeel había insistido en ir de la mano para que Levy no se perdiera.

-Eres tan enana que si te suelto, la gente acabaría por pisarte, así que no te alejes de mí, ya sabes que es difícil encontrar a alguien tan pequeño.

•

•

•

 **¿Qué tal mi primer one-shot de Fairy Tail? ¿Os ha gustado?**

 **¿Un poco ñoño? Lo siento, pero así son las hormonas. Esperar a una semanita y ya hablamos jajajaXD.**

 **Tenía muchas ganas de escribir este fanfic y por desgracia, lo escribí con prisas (al menos quiero publicar uno durante la Gajevy week). Así que si veis alguna falta o queréis dar alguna recomendación, solo dejar un comentario y listo.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo fanfic amoreees!**

 **Un besazo y… cambio y corto.**


End file.
